


Armitage Hux x Reader - Regret

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bounty Hunters, Canto Bight, Character Death, F/F, F/M, First Order, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Welcome to the sadness train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request:  Hello there! 💕 Would you mind writing something for General Hux, where he meets a bar or something, and they really like each other, but then one day the reader tells him that they were sent to terminate him. You can change it up however you want, but I guess the idea is going from lots of feels to angst and decisions. Have a wonderful day!A/N: I really love me some Hux love! This has an angsty ending, but again if anyone wants me to, I’ll write a second part. Thank you for sending something in and have an amazing day!Pairing: Armitage Hux x ReaderSummary: The reader is sent to kill Hux, but changes their mind as they get to know him better. But Armitage finds out about their past as Bounty Hunter.Warnings: Mention of killing, angsty endingWord count: 1.4K
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, general hux x reader - Relationship
Series: Star Wars x Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Your head was throbbing because of the obnoxiously loud music playing in this casino. Canto Bight wasn't an unknown place for you, in different circumstances, you might would've liked the atmosphere of this place, but you had a job to do. The only job you ever knew. Hunting, or killing. You never felt much while you were doing the dirty work for the bastards that hired you. Some paid enormous sums others only the bare necessities. In the end, the only thing that counts was that you got your payment, they had their reasons and you didn't bother asking.

This time you were promised a huge reward if you did the job and of course, you wouldn't decline. The target was some First Order general, whose name you've never heard before: General Armitage Hux.

After receiving your task, you did your research and made out that you should act on it when the First Order generals were supposed to be in Canto Bight. You already saw some officers in their black firm uniforms, getting drunk or trying to get it on with one of the prostitutes that frequented the lively casino.

It shouldn't be that hard to find him. You scanned his file, memorizing every detail, that could help you to succeed. He has ginger hair, pale skin, a stiff posture, hands always held behind his back, to look cold and unapproachable. The officers and generals here were mostly drunk and behaving like clumsy and misbehaving children.

He would show up eventually, you told yourself. You would just have to wait and see. A drink would probably help to ease your mind. While you ordered a Whiskey Sour, you tried to analyze the people in the room again, still no trace of anyone looking remotely close to this General Hux.

"I'll have a Martini. Dry." A demanding voice came from the person that just sat down in the barstool next to you.

A glance to your left made you almost choke on your drink. There he was, your target. But he looked a little different. He wasn't wearing the typical uniform, which would have signalized his affiliation to the First Order, but a black leather jacket with a simple white shirt and black business pants. His ginger hair was disheveled and looked like he just got out of bed. You could see the obvious bags under his eyes, indicating that he hasn't slept in quite a while. The purple neon light illuminating the edges of his made him look vulnerable. A thing you wouldn't have expected from someone taking part in the actions of the First Order.

"Do you have a lighter?" He muttered directed to you.

"Yeah, I think so." You rummaged around in your handbag trying to find a lighter. You could feel his eyes looking you up and down trying to take in your appearance. He took it from your now outstretched hand and lit a cigarette he got from his jacket.

"Thanks." He said while giving you back your lighter, putting the now lit cigarette in between his lips and sucking on it carefully.

"No worries, do you come here often? I've never seen anyone of your kind in here?"  
You cringed at your attempt at starting a conversation. It has never been a problem before, so why were you acting like this now? There seemed to be something about him that made you feel nervous.

General Hux looked like he was caught off guard by someone showing the bare minimum of interest in him.

"I don't, really. Only if I'm forced to." This was going to be fun. If his answers stayed that short you'd throw yourself out of a window.

But with a few glasses of liquor, the alcohol on both of your lips led to a long and quite personal conversation between you and the general. This was a thing that you never had before, but it felt natural. You talked so much, that you completely forgot the reason why you were here: Your mission.

As he offered that you should join him to join him at his temporary residence in Canto Bight, you were ecstatic but tried to mask it. This could make your goal way easier than it would've been otherwise.

You arrived at the apartment and spent the whole night talking to Hux. At one point he started to fall asleep. This was it. The perfect opportunity to end it and get the money you worked for. But as you brought your weapon closer to his throat, you stopped. No. You couldn't do it. The same vulnerability was on his face and it made you feel sick. So many people got killed by your hands, but this time was different.

Settling back in the chair opposite to his, you waited 'til he woke up, startled by the presence of another person in the room.

Both of you concluded that you enjoyed each other's company, which was a surprising fact since none of yo you seemed particularly social. This led to the start of a friendship and later to something that others might call a relationship. You stayed with him at Canto Bight, since the First Order decided to lay low for a while after the death of the Supreme Leader Snoke.

Your mission was long forgotten, but your profession was not. The trinkets from the past still haunted you, even months after you decided to quit for your own good. Your past profession was kept a secret from Hux. You didn't like to imagine what would happen if he knew why you were on Canto Bight that night.

This evening, you were sitting in one of the lounge chairs next to the long black leather sofa of Hux's apartment, and the door flew open harshly. You looked up from the book in your hand and saw Hux storming in, his face flushed red.

"You have some explaining to do." He exclaimed coldly.

"Armitage, what do you mean? You should sit down, I'll make tea." You tried to calm him down, even though you had no idea what he was talking about.

"When were you going to tell me that you kill people for a living?" He spat out, his words echoing in your head.

"What? I don't know what you're tal-"

"Stop lying, I thought I could trust you! Why didn't you tell me? I would've understood it, but you didn't even make an effort." Tears were building up in his eyes and his voice was shaky. Now you'd have to tell him the truth.

"Please, listen! I wanted to tell you, but it's over. Since I met you, I changed." Now you were crying too. You regretted not telling him, abusing his trust. You knew you had to tell him about your last mission.

"Tell me," his voice grew colder as he spoke, "was I one of your targets too? Or am I still one? Did you just use me for your personal gain?"

You stood up from your seat and tried walking towards him. Your hands stretched out comfortingly, but he flinched as you got closer.

"I was supposed to terminate you, yes you were right with that, but I don't plan to kill anyone anymore. I feel safe with you, you're not just one of my targets. Trust me!" He looked at you with disappointment in his eyes. Your tries to reassure him didn't help much.

"Trust you? That's what you want me to do now? After you've lied to me for weeks? I really thought the universe would be so kind as to give me something to care about, but obviously, I was wrong." The tears were rolling down his cheeks freely. You never saw him like this. He was deeply hurt and his words made you despise yourself.

"I want you to leave. Pack up and leave, Y/N."

You stepped closer to him, calling out his name and grabbing onto his shoulder softly. He yanked his arm out of your hands and walked towards his office.

"This was not an offer. Leave and don't return. Go back to killing o command. Goodbye Y/N." With that, the door to his office was shut and you were left standing alone in the dimly lit living room.

Sobs escaped your throat and you sank down on the leather sofa. You had to leave. But where would you go? If your old "companions" would see you again, you'd be dead in a ditch.

These were things to think about later after you left his apartment, and even better after you left Canto Bight.

You packed up your few belongings and stepped out of the door hastily.

Back on the streets again. Without any possibility to make a living.

Regret was the only thing you felt next to the stinging feeling of loneliness that crept into your heart as you made your way down the narrow streets of the city.

Alone again.


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: sobbed at the end! can you please make a part two where he regrets letting her leave and finds out something bad happened to her and it’s too late? (from the user @kenyavalerie)
> 
> A/N: Oh no, this wasn’t fun, I almost cried. That’s gonna be a hard and long one to read, I’m so sorry. 
> 
> Part 1  
> Pairing: General Hux x Reader
> 
> Summary: After the fight between Hux and the reader, the reader keeps themselves hidden. But the past gets to them in an unexpected way, while the general tries to make ends meet.
> 
> Warnings: Blood, gore, angst, major character death, just straight up sadness ngl
> 
> Word count: 3K

Armitage Hux wasn't a person to get drunk for fun. He got drunk to ignore the reality and let the light-headedness caused by the alcohol take over, ignoring all his rational thinking. Usually, he'd never drink hard liquor outside of his sleeping quarters but he didn't give a fuck. He was too busy thinking about the events of the last month. As he found out that you were sent to kill him, his whole world seemed to crumble at his feet. The general never had someone he could trust, or even love. His whole life was just a card house waiting to fall apart and you knew that. That's why you could never tell him because you knew how he would feel.

Since you left his apartment, he didn't see or hear from you again. Every notification he got on his datapad, made him anxious thinking that it could be you. But it never was. Even though he didn't know what he felt right now, he felt a strong pull towards you. He thought you could've been the one and oh how he was in love, so very deeply in love. 

A few of your possessions were still sprawled across his apartment. Some of your clothes in his wardrobe and books about all the different planets you traveled or that he promised to take you were still in his bookshelf, all in between of his strategic or analytical books, looking a little out of place. Your tokens were what made his apartment look like a true home and not like just like an assembly of rooms. The one thing you left, that hurt the most, was a picture of him and you. It was taken by Phasma in a bar, showing the two of you dancing, intertwined in each other's arms. It used to stand on the fireplace, but he moved it to his bedside table, scared that he might forget how your lips curled up when you smiled or how your eyes twinkled when you were genuinely happy. But this was the only thing of yours that he even dared to touch. The rest stayed in the same spot where you had left it, even if it was an inconvenience for him, having to maneuver around your stuff, he just couldn't touch it.

Your whereabouts were unknown to him, hell, even you weren't sure where you landed. After you left, you had to act quickly and look for a place to stay, since you weren't exactly sure if your old client was one of the guys who would leave you alive after defying their orders. Thankfully you knew some sketchy guys that you knew would be able to keep you safe. You were staying with another bounty hunter, that you knew since childhood. She was living on a planet, whose landscape could be described as a wasteland. It wasn't a pretty scenery but barely anyone came on here, so at least you felt safer than wandering the streets of Canto Bight.

The feeling of regret made you type out at least a hundred messages to Hux, just to delete them quickly after writing it. You couldn't defend your actions but it hurt you to know that he was alone now, without any safety net to catch him as he's falling to the deep end. 

"If Ren is to find out that I've sent you, I will be sure to kill you myself." The general commanded in a threatening tone from one of his troopers. He gave him the order to track you down, even if it was the last thing he would do in his miserable life. The thought of you clouded his mind like the alcohol he drank last night and he couldn't keep on living like this. He allowed himself to give in to his weakness and now he had to pay the price that came with it. 

Hux couldn't allow himself to show any vulnerability in front of the new Supreme Leader, it would mean that he would be punished, or worse killed. Especially now, after the fall of the Supremacy, whilst they had to stay on this godforsaken hell hole of a planet, the man child's nerves have been on the edge of combustion every second. Now, the only thing he was able to do was put on his facade of the stern general and await any new findings of the group he had sent to look for you.

You, on the other hand, sat in the simple kitchen area of the small, ragged hut, belonging to Crava Arlos, a fellow bounty hunter. She was telling you about her next task and that she would be gone fora few days, but her words just ricocheted off of your ears, you were lost in your thoughts. But a soft nudge on your arm made you startle back into reality. 

"Are you even listening? I said I'll be back in a week and I don't want you to fuck shit up around here. Ya heard me?" The cigarette in the edge of her mouth was twitching as she spoke to you, causing the smoke to reach your nose. 

"No, no, I have been listening to you it's just..." The words died in your throat, not feeling worthy of seeing the light of the day. You shook your head, sitting back in the stool, regarding her putting on her helmet, "Really, it's nothing. Don't worry, I'll be fine. You know me, Crava."

She let out a breathy chuckle, wandering to the exit of the room. 

"That's why I'm worried. Because I know you." And with that, the door to the hut was threw shut and you were left sitting alone with only the sound of the water droplets coming from the leaking sink to keep you company.

The next few days went by in a blur, not only for you but also for Armitage. He didn't hear anything from you, which made him grow more worried by the second. You kept yourself from going insane with completing simple tasks around the house, but it wasn't what you needed. Which is the reason why you were so intrigued, as you heard a firm knock coming from the steel door to your left. Grabbing the small blade, holstered to your pants you approached to see who would want to disturb you at this hour in the night. 

You reluctantly pressed down the handle but tried to appear collected. The man standing in front of you was not a stranger. It was one of the men that you saw standing in the clammy office of your former client, the client that ordered you to kill General Hux. 

Without a second thought, you tried to slam the entrance shut, but he was quicker, putting his foot into the small gap and pulling it back open. You stepped back with a huff, holding the knife in the direction of his throat.

"What do you want from me?" You exclaimed as he still stepped in completely, jamming the door shut behind him, so you couldn't get out.

His laugh was deep and made to sound robotic by the voice modulator built in his grey mask, you assumed that he was looking at the knife, that seemed to be too small to even do minor damage to him. Proving this suspicion with a flick of his hand the blade flew out of your hand into the wooden wall next to you. He was a force user? That's the last thing you needed right now. 

Not wanting to lose any more time you sprinted back to the kitchen area, seizing a clay vase and flinging it across the room to shatter against his metal chest piece. It barely did any damage to him, since he charged forwards trying to grab the fabric of your shirt but you were quick to recoil, looking for anything you could use as a weapon against him. You didn't get to broaden the distance between you, as you felt a strange pressure building up around your throat. Hastily, you were looking for the cause of this suffocating feeling, by traveling up your neck with your hands but there was nothing. As your feet began to lift off of the ground you knew what was happening. He was using the force against you. Breathing was getting harder by the second but you didn't have to wait long as a swift movement of his outstretched arm hurled you into a wooden cabinet, that crumbled down the wall as an effect of your impact. 

"Oh you moron, you made a big mistake I can assure you that. You know my boss isn't one to take any denial of his orders - well, how do I say it - very lightly. You just have too much information on you for him to let you keep your life. And don't think we don't know about your little..." His tone was laced with disgust, but he seemed to enjoy the superiority he had over you. He almost seemed to spit out the next words, "fling you had with this general. Not a smart move honey." 

Your opponent crouched down to you, laying amidst the broken down cabinet, as he grasped your face rather violently in his hands. He eyed you up and down - or at least you assumed that he did that - while his breaths sounded ragged and short cut. A few droplets of blood dripped on his hands, gloved in black leather. It was coming from a gash on your forehead that you only just registered, from which the velvet liquid already came oozing out. You knew it wasn't the only wound you got from being flung into the cabinet, but it wasn't your main focus now. Instead, you tried to free yourself from his grasp, but the invisible force held was creeping up on you again, keeping you vulnerable lying in front of him. 

"Did you really think that would've worked out?" He snarled, mocking your vulnerability with every word, "The general isn't one to get attached, it would've been easier if you'd have just killed him. He didn't come looking for you, did he? Shows how much he actually cares. But you're just too gullible, aren't you? Now you're gonna die on this forsaken planet, all alone until someone finds your rotten corpse lying in here. And trust me, darling, I'm going to enjoy this. Traitors will get what they deserve eventually."

Meanwhile, Hux was sitting in his office, mindlessly tapping away on his datapad, filling in some minor forms. With a hiss, the door opened and the officer he had sent out to look for you stepped in, slightly agitated by something unknown to the general.

"Sir, I'd like to inform you that subject L/N has been tracked on a desolate planet in the Outer Rim." Armitage quickly discarded his datapad, now getting a sudden burst of energy that caused him to stand up. 

"Good, make sure to prepare my personal ship, we will be flying there immediately."

"General, I doubt that this is a good decision, as this planet seems to serve as a common spot to find bounty hunters. You're not the only person who seems to be looking for them." His voice was shaky, as the general's expression promptly soured.

Shit. You were in danger and he knew he had to act quickly. Without showing his worry he reached for his greatcoat and strode past the officer. 

"This wasn't an offer, it was an order. And I advise you to get to it immediately, or I will make sure that you won't get to voice your opinion ever again. Understood?"

Hux didn't even wait for an answer from the officer, he just left him standing with his mouth agape as if he would've wanted to say something else, but he didn't, or more likely couldn't. 

Throughout the flight Hux wasn't able to hide his agitation anymore, he paced around the small area, thinking about what might could've happened to you. He regretted sending you away, not trying to talk it out, or at least try to see where you came from. His normally strategic and only logical thinking mind now only was a huge mess with only one goal: To make sure you were safe. 

A feeling of horror and anxiety crept up his legs as he saw the wide-open door of the hut where you were supposed to be. With a little protest from the stormtroopers that were guiding him, he demanded to enter alone, only accompanied by a blaster, if there was someone that could harm him. 

As soon as he stepped in the sharp metallic smell filled his nose, almost causing him to gag. Ragged breaths met his ears as he stepped into the now completely demolished living area. He already knew what he was expecting, even though he tried to deny it while going after the noise. 

There you were, collapsed against the wall with deep red blood, seeping out of a wound in your abdomen. You were sweating profusely, slipping in and out of consciousness not realizing that Armitage had entered the room. The man that was sent to kill you was long gone, before the general's ship had even landed on the planet. You were putting up a good fight, but he was just too powerful for you to be able to have any chance against him. With multiple stabs to your stomach, he let you lie there to bleed out, alone in the remnants of the house that he had left before reporting back to his boss.

Gazing down to the wreckage that was your body, Armitage couldn't help it but start crying. He knelt down next to you and cupped your face softly with his hands, searching for any form of signal that you were responsive. The sudden contact prompted your eyes to flutter open. Even though you were conscious, you felt so damn exhausted, keeping your eyes open was almost unbearable.

"I-I'm sorry..." The words coming out of your mouth were slurred and barely above a whisper, but as they met his ears his head perked up from looking at your wounds to looking back into your eyes. Your muscles tensed, as another wave of pain flashed through your body, making you flinch and let out a sharp breath. You reached out for his hands, but could only grasp the fabric of his uniform, clenching it into a fist. 

"Shit, shit shit, what happened? I should've been here. I shouldn't have let you leave. I'm so sorry." His voice was panicked, whilst he tried to press down on the injury to stop the blood flow. You cut him off by shushing him softly and putting your hands on top of his. 

"Armitage, it's not...your fault. You can't help me anymore, it's too..." 

"No, no, no, just keep talking to me, please! I can't lose you! You will be fine. You won't die, not today, not as long as I am here." He ripped off a part of his coat, trying to bandage it, causing to wince as the fabric pressed down on your abdomen. 

"No...I am dying, there's nothing...you can do about it, Tidge...It's okay."

"I can't- don't leave, please! Not now!" He raised his voice, as your eyelids were shut again, "Please don't die on me, come on, open your eyes, I'm right here, you’re going to be fine just open your eyes, tell me you’re there, please, just open your eyes..." His sobbing became more violent, while he started to embrace you, cradling your body in his arms. You couldn't be saved. It was too late. He was too late.

"You'll- you'll be alright...but you h-have to let me go...I can't hold on any longer..." A hitched breathe made you hyperventilate again, staring blankly back into his tear-filled eyes, "I...love you...Armitage, it's gonna be okay..." The hand that still laid on his fell limply on the ground next to your body. Your breathing started to slow down and your eyes weren't able to open, as reality faded through your fingers like sand. You were gone for good this time.

"No! No, no, no, please...please don't! I love you too, please stay with me..." He held your now lifeless body against his chest, peppering your face with soft kisses. The taste of blood in his mouth, mixed with the salty taste of his tears made him tear up even more and with one last bit of hope, he pressed one last longing kiss against your lips, hoping that somehow it wouldn't have to be our last. Rocking you in his arms like a newborn, he couldn't stop sobbing against the fabric of your shirt. It was all too much for him.

One of the troopers carefully entered the room, mortified by the situation he had just found. With silent steps, he moved behind the general and put his gloved hand against his shoulder, which was a ballsy move, to begin with, but it seemed to be appropriate in the heat of the moment. Hux didn't react, he was way too focused on your broken body, lying in his arms.

"General, I think it's time to go. We'll get her on the ship so...you can take the necessary actions, regarding their further treatment. So that you can..." He didn't finish his sentence, but Hux still knew what he wanted to say. To say goodbye. One last time, forever. 

"Give...give me a few more minutes, please. After that, you...can get her."

The stormtrooper nodded, moving his hand from Hux's shoulder, leaving him alone with only what was left of you, laying in his shaking arms. 

"Goodbye, my love. We'll meet again soon, I promise you that." He whispered against your pale, cold cheek for one last time.


End file.
